1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock absorber.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application Nos. 2012-262812, filed Nov. 30, 2012, and 2013-039312, filed Feb. 28, 2013, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In a shock absorber, a configuration in which, among an outer seat, an intermediate seat and an inner seat, the height of the intermediate seat is decreased and a disk is pressed against the intermediate seat by a spring to apply a set load to the disk is disclosed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H02-66333).
In addition, in the shock absorber, a configuration in which an outer seat, an intermediate seat and an inner seat are provided, and a disk support section is provided to connect the intermediate seat and the inner seat in a radial direction, is disclosed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2011-179550).
In the structure, since a set load is increased and a valve opening point is increased, it cannot be said that valve properties are appropriate.